Over The Edge
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: This an interesting take on the development of Sokka and Toph's relationship, as well as part of the final battle.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix's Soul: Was just sitting around doing nothing when this little story just hit me. I don't own anything from Avatar: The Last Airbender. "This" is speaking. 'This' is thinking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end of the war was drawing nearer. The final battle would soon ensue. The Avatar's little group were now virtually the heads of the army that was now facing off against the Fire Nation. They were currently in a meeting with the Earth King and his generals.

"Then it's settled," The Earth King standing up. "Tomorrow the final battle will begin. If there is anything that you wish to say before everything begins I would suggest you do it right away. Any letters that you wish to write your families should be done just to be safe."

'Heh, like I would write home to,' Toph thought to herself. 'But something needed to be said. I'm not sure, if he would even listen.'

Toph sighed softly as she glanced over at Sokka. She wasn't really sure what it was, but there was something that she had been wanting to say to him. The only thing that kept her from saying it was, because he would start talking about Suki or he would look up at the moon and just stare at it like no one else was there. For some reason she knew that if she didn't talk to him about this thing tonight she might never get a chance to again.

Sokka stood up and stretched his back. He really hated these meetings, sure he was one of the so called generals and all, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy sitting around for hours on end being all serious. Sure he could be serious, but he liked to be a goof off more. But he had to think about what the Earth King had just said. 'I guess I could have a talk with, Katara about some stuff. And maybe Aang and I could hang out for a little while before the battle.' Suddenly an image of Toph came into his head. For some reason he could really think of anything to do with, Toph. 'I mean sure we could talk or hang out, but we do that all the time. Why can't I think clearly think when it comes to her? Maybe, Yue might be able to help me think about something.'

Toph watched him as he left the tent, and she felt down hearted a little as she watched him go. Little did she know that Katara was watching both of them. She knew what was going on between those two. She could recall over the past months at how close Toph and Sokka had grown together. Even if they didn't realize it themselves they had grown closer than just friends. 'But how to get them to realize this. Maybe, Aang can think of something."

"Hey, Aang, can I have a word with you?" Katara called over to him as he was about to leave the tent.

"Yeah, sure. What's up, Katara?" he answered turning back to her.

"I know it's nearing the final battle and all, but I think we really should do something about Toph and Sokka don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think you're right," he said smiling. "But what?"

"I don't know, but maybe if we talk to them, you know to get them to think about each other more and then maybe they'll talk about it," Katara said snapping her fingers. "I'll talk to Sokka, and you talk to Toph."

"Oh sure give me the hard job."

The two laughed for a few minutes, and then parted ways with a quick hug. Aang walked from the tent and soon found Toph walking aimlessly through the camp. He quickly caught up to her and walked alongside for several minutes before she stopped and turned to face him.

"What is it, Twinkletoes?" she asked glaring just slightly to his left.

"I just wanted to talk," Aang answered holding up his arms in self defense.

"Then talk already, I'm busy."

"I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what, Twinkletoes?"

"I was just wondering how you're feeling about the upcoming battle," he answered scratching the back of his head. "I mean, aren't you a little worried?"

"Ha, me, worried," Toph barked placing her fists on her hips and puffing her chest out. "I'm the Greatest Earthbender who ever lived. Why should I worried?"

"Are you sure there isn't something you're worried about? Maybe someone you want to talk to about something?"

'Wait a second. Is he talking about, Sokka? Does he know something I don't?' Toph began to think about what Aang was saying. "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't there anyone you want to talk to before tomorrow? I mean what if something happens to someone and you didn't talk to him… Or her?"

Else where Katara was having a similar conversation with her brother.

"I don't know what you're talking about Katara," Sokka said continuing to sharpen his boomerang.

"Oh come on, Sokka," Katara said putting her hands on her hips. "I bet there is someone you want to talk to."

"Actually, I do need to talk to, Aang," Sokka responded looking up. "Have you seen him around?"

"I didn't mean, Aang," Katara said exasperatedly. "I meant like maybe a certain girl."

"Oh come on, Katara, you know I haven't been hanging around any girls. Not since I found out what happened to Suki."

"Grrrraaaggghhhh," Katara yelled. "You're impossible you know that."

Katara stormed off and left Sokka to his sharpening and his thoughts. 'I wonder what she was getting on about? Maybe she meant something about, Toph. Wait, does she know something I don't?'

The day went on, and after dinner Aang and Katara went off to be by themselves for a little while. Toph decided that she would just go to bed early. While Sokka just sat staring at the fire as the rest of the army continued to prepare for the coming battle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's it for now. I thought this was just going to be a one shot, but I've got a lot more planned for it so I'll leave this for the first chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed it. "Until the Next Chapter"


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix's Soul: Well its time for the long awaited update. Now it's on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sokka gazes up at the night sky as the last remaining rays of sunlight fall below the horizon. 'What's going on? What was Katara talking about? Is there something wrong with Toph? Should I go talk to her?'

Meanwhile in her own little earth tent Toph was thinking along the same lines as Sokka. "Maybe I should go talk to him. Just to make sure everything is ok."

With a flick of her wrist Toph's earth tent went back down into the ground. Standing up and stretching her back Toph tapped her foot repeatedly to try and find where Sokka was.

"He's not in the camp. Where could he be?"

Toph began walking to the outskirts of the camp. She knew he wouldn't go too far from the camp even if he did want to be alone. 'Where are you Sokka?' Just as she was nearing what she could feel to be a clearing she heard his voice.

"I don't know what to do," Sokka said aloud. "This very well could be the last battle and I just don't know what to do. What should I do? Please Yue, tell me what I should do."

Toph was about to start walking towards him when she heard something that made her stop dead in her tracks. Someone was answering Sokka, and that someone was female. Toph craned her neck so that she could hear what was being said.

"Oh, Sokka," said Yue's voice from nowhere.

"Yue?" Sokka asked out loud. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Sokka," Yue answered appearing from thin air in front of Sokka.

"Oh, Yue, I've missed you so much."

"I know, Sokka. I've missed you too."

Toph felt like something in her heart just broke. Moving carefully so as not to be seen she walks closer to the clearing. Finding a large enough tree she hides behind it, her head just barely peeking around so that she could hear.

"Now, Sokka, tell me what's wrong."

"Yue, I don't know where to start," Sokka said lowering his head. "There's just so much."

"Just start from the beginning, Sokka," Yue said calmly, floating over and sitting down beside him.

'What's going on here?' Toph asked herself. 'I can't feel anyone there, but I can hear a girl's voice as plain as day. Is Sokka doing it himself, or is there something else going on?'

Sokka spent the next several minutes telling Yue every thing. Every so often Toph could hear this Yue person make a noise, or a sigh, or even a word on condolence. Toph hadn't realized just how much Sokka had been hurt since she had joined the group.

'Wait! Yue? That's the name of the girl that the others had talked about. She was the one that had given her life so that the Moon Spirit could be reborn. She was also the one that Sokka had cared about the most.'

"And then I found out," Sokka said his voice starting to break.

"You found out what happened to Suki," Yue finished in a sympathetic voice.

"Yeah, she had died by Azula's evil hand."

"Sokka, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to say you're sorry, Yue."

"I know that, Sokka, but I don't like seeing you hurt this much. I don't really know how to do much else. I'm a spirit now, so I can't comfort you the way a girl can for the one she loves."

'Spirit, love, just what is going on?' Toph thought her heart pounding. 'Why do I feel this way?'

"Now tell me," Yue said her voice a little more happier.

"Tell you what?" Sokka asked raising his head to look Yue in the eyes.

"Tell me about the one who has stolen your heart now," Yue said smiling.

"WHAT!?" both Toph and Sokka shouted in unison with Sokka being just a bit louder so that Toph's voice wasn't discernable.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Ok well this was only a small amount, but it starts getting more of the point across. "Until the Next Chapter"


End file.
